An Undead Saviour
by Spawn Hades
Summary: Begins after 'Chuck vs the Tic-Tac' and during Sarah's two weeks in Washington with Shaw, when a single knock on Sarah's door changes her views on recent events and how in order to save the man she loves she must confront her issues and hope to heal old wounds.
1. Chapter 1: Bryce?

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _ **I don't own "Chuck"**_

 **Chapter 1: "Bryce?"**

Sarah was preparing for her date with Shaw in the Spa for a "couple's massage"

 _What the hell even is a "couple's massage" I mean are we going to be massaging each other because we haven't even done..._

 _'That' yet and he expects me to let him rub my entire body down…_

 _No thanks, but yet again… it's been 3 years since I've had any form of sex with anyone, and with me constantly pushing Chuck away the first two years we had known each other it was like I was deliberately putting myself through a dry-spell, maybe if I just let him break my walls…_

 _NO! Do not put yourself through that again Sarah, he left you! HE. LEFT. YOU!_

 _Yeah but he did have a reason, I mean…._

She was pulled away from her thoughts when there was a knock on her door. While walking to the door she looked at her watch,

 _Huh, Shaw's an hour early, why would he be…_ all sudden thoughts where silenced when she saw who was at the other side of the door.

"Bryce?"

* * *

There he was standing in the hallway through her doorway in a simple green t-shirt and dark blue jeans in all his undead glory, looking nowhere near as dead as she had last seen him.

"Hi… Sarah… long time no see?" he said sounding unsure of himself on whether this was a good idea after all when he looks into her stormy blue eyes filled with rage.

 _Crack_

"OH! WHAT THE HELL SARAH!?" He screamed while holding his bloody, broken nose after Sarah punched him without holding back.

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs at him.

"Yeah I guess I can see why you're pissed at me now… Can I come in? Please? I need to talk to you about something really important."

"Fine. Come in." She moved to sit down at a seat at a table by the window.

"What do you want Bryce?"

"It's about Chuck… I think he's dying."

* * *

 **A/N Hi! Just wanted to give thanks to a certain author called KWalkerSolo who gave me the inspiration to FINALLY create my own story, remember, every review helps so tell me what you think and tell me if you want me to continue this story or if its a pile a crap and that I should delete it and throw myself off a bridge, ha! Please don't do that, it hurts, deep down.**


	2. Chapter 2: Other Activites

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _ **I don't own "Chuck"**_

 **Chapter 2: "Other Activities**

* * *

 _Previously on 'An Undead Saviour'_

" _What do you want Bryce?"_

" _It's about Chuck… I think he's dying."_

* * *

"… _."_

"Sarah? You in there?"

"Dying? What? No, how? Why? Chuck? Dying?"

"Yes, Sarah Chuck is dying. As for how? That one is a little more difficult to explain."

"How long do we have until the 2x4 gets here?" He added with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

 _Yep, same old Bryce. No matter how serious a discussion we're having, he always manages to get a joke in, if it was Chuck it would have been cute, but Bryce? It just came out as an arrogant dig at someone usually._

"About an hour, maybe 45 minutes? But judging from heavy traffic an hour and a half at most."

"Ok, I guess that should be enough time, so I guess I should tell you what I've been doing since I 'died' again huh?"

"Please, do tell." She snidely replied.

"Ok, so I woke up in an old cabin where I was hooked up to more wires than I could count and I look to my left to see Orion, Chuck's dad, by a computer typing up some coding for who-knows-what. But anyway, when he finally noticed I was awake he told me I was alive but to the outside world I was dead, again."

"Ok… keep going…"

"So, he then fills me in about the details of the ring and how they are 10 times as large and powerful as Fulcrum was. He told me he wanted me to be his agent, his assassin and that I could do a lot of good being dead to the world 2 layers over."

"So you're telling me that you and Orion have been working behind the scenes taking down The Ring by yourselves for the last year and you didn't think to contact any of us until now? To at least let me and Chuck know that you were alive? Oh my god! Do you even know what Chuck gave up to honor your death? To make you proud? He gave up a normal life because he wanted to be like you, he left me, so that you didn't die for nothing and only now did you find it within reason to tell me?"

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" She screamed as she flips the table, food and documents flying all over the room.

* * *

"Sarah, wait, I couldn't tell you because if I was seen on any cameras in LA then the CIA, NSA, FBI, The Ring and anyone else looking could track me down and figure out I'm alive, and I would of blown not only my cover, but also Chuck's dad's and all of Team Intersect's! How would you feel about seeing Chuck being captured and tortured or being forced into a bunker for the rest of his life, huh? That's what I thought."

"Why now?"

"Because you're making the worst mistake of your life by dating that emotionless tool out of spite instead of being with the only guy that I ever thought of as a brother. And also because Chuck needs a friendly face and someone who loves him to keep him from breaking down and going insane from the Intersect."

"I… I… I don'… I don't love…" She stuttered.

"Cut the crap Sarah!" He interrupted.

"If you didn't love the man then why stay when you had plenty of options to leave? Remember any of these for example? Omaha? Cole Barker? The 49B? Anything? That's what I thought." He smirked.

"Fine! I'm in love with him and I don't know what to do about it! Alright! You happy now? Oh, look at the great Agent Walker, 'Graham's Enforcer', 'The Ice Queen' is so scared of being in love with a man that she pushed him away and now she can't bring herself to bring him back in, because she's scared! Look at me I'm pathetic." She sobbed, tears now freely pouring down her cheeks.

"Yeah, you really are." He said sarcastically.

* * *

"What?"

"I mean it's so simple, go back to him, tell him how you feel, he will gladly embrace you with open arms. The man has been in love with you for 3 years, I don't think that's going to change because he suddenly grew a pair, and picked up his life instead of moping around like a sad sack in a Buy More for the rest of his life."

"You don't deserve to say that about him! You put him in that position. Not him. You. You got him kicked out of Stanford, You slept with his girlfriend..."

"Wait what? Jill? I didn't sleep with Jill! I may have got him kicked out to protect him but I honestly thought Jill would help him through it, help him stand on his own two feet and start his tech-software firm and become Charles Carmichael like he dreamed of in Stanford. So that's what that bearded freak was ranting on about… huh. I had no idea."

"Then why would she lie… Oh! Wait! I know! She was Fulcrum, so she must have been ordered to end things off with Chuck and she saw her opening and used you as a scapegoat after you got him kicked out."

"That makes a lot of sense now that I think about, it's probably why he broke my nose in that bar a week after he got kicked out. I never did take him as a violent guy without reason, guess I would have done the same thing in his position, he had one hell of a right hook too, it almost made me reconsider recruiting him, almost."

"Thank god you didn't, I don't even want to imagine how difficult it would of made my job back when I was his handler, ha he was already stubborn enough without agent training mixed in."

"Yeah…"

* * *

"So, how is Chuck dying and what can I do to help?"

"So, the thing that is killing him is because the Intersect 1.0 wasn't designed for any particular person he/she just needed to have a 92+ retention rate and they would be able to survive. Whereas Intersect 2.0 was specifically designed for me, so it's messing up his psyche and brain coordination and his personality will start to shift drastically over a period of time, one moment he could be a love sick puppy who couldn't hurt a fly, and the next a stone cold killer capable of over 300 ways to kill someone. You see, the Intersect 2.0 relies heavily on the users emotional spectrum to work, it was supposed to be inserted into me, because of my agent training, I can control my emotions and keep them in check whereas Chuck is an extremely emotional person who heavily relies on his emotions for guidance and to keep him alive."

"Ok, so what you're telling me is that if Chuck where to say... Be grieving a lost relative or friend, the Intersect would not function properly? And if he were to say, be on a mission to rescue a loved one he would be the most dangerous agent in the world?" She question with a quizzical look on her face.

"Exactly, but in recent events I was informed that Chuck was recently forced to use a drug that was designed for military use in order to cancel out all emotion or feeling apart from invincibility. Me and Orion have come up with a theory that Chuck's brain deterioration is going to have a huge spike for the coming days, months, hell it could be years before we have any hope of recovering the old Chuck, which is why we need you to keep him grounded. Both on an emotional spectrum and a mental one… Can you help us? Or more importantly will you help Chuck?"

"Of course I will, was there ever any doubt?"

"Well... For the past few months, things between you and Chuck have gone pretty sour, have they not?"

"Mine and Chuck's personal relationship problems aside, I would never just let him die because I didn't feel like it. I thought you knew me better than that Bryce?" She replied angrily.

"What? Oh, hell no. I had no doubt at all, I was just stating facts, now Orion on the other hand well for a while he thought you were playing Chuck like a mark until I convinced him otherwise."

* * *

"Ok, I guess I understand that. Then I better cancel my 'couples massage' for today." She visibly shivered, while he laughed in response.

"I never did understand why you chose to start dating Shaw in the first place…"

 _Knock Knock "Sam, are you in there? It's Daniel."_

"Shit! How have we been talking for an hour already?"

"You know what they say, 'time flies when you're having a conversation with you undead ex-partner/boyfriend.' Hahahaha that one was priceless"

"Will you shut up for a minute?" " _I'm not feeling too good right now Daniel, I don't think I can go out today!_ " She yelled across the room to the other side of the door.

" _Oh. Well we can always do some other activities indoors, something here maybe? Or in the loft at my penthouse suite? If you think you can handle it, that is."_ He replied in a lustful voice.

"Oh, god." She groaned. Bryce just laughed at her misfortune.

* * *

 **A/N Hello again! I would like to thank you for the absolutely incredible feedback from the first chapter, I know this chapter was mainly an informational chapter but we will be getting into the juicier stuff soon enough, and yes I know, still no Chuck yet but I promise he is the main character in this story and he will become more important as time goes on. Feel free to give me your honest opinions and critics on the story and feel free to ask questions. Anyway I've babbled on long enough and I am absolutely shattered so... Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tell Him

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _ **I don't own "Chuck"**_

 **Chapter 3: "Tell him"**

* * *

 _Previously on 'An Undead Saviour'_

 _"Oh. Well we can always do some other activities indoors, something here maybe? Or in the loft at my penthouse suite? If you think you can handle it, that is." He replied in a lustful voice._

 _"Oh, god." She groaned. Bryce just laughed at her misfortune._

* * *

"I… I… I can't Daniel, I've got a really bad fever and I would hate to… infect you _."_ She stuttered out of embarrassment as Bryce tries to hold in his laughter.

"Oh… ok… well… do you want me to leave or what? Like… do I help you get better or… _"_ His voice was growing fainter as he slowly backed away from the door.

"No Daniel I don't need any help, I just need some sleep and I should be fine by the time we have to go back to Burbank, I'm so sorry that we have to cancel our date. _"_ She lied as she also attempted to hold back her laughter.

"It's okay Sam, we will have plenty of opportunities in Burbank, and hey! Maybe we could rub some salt in the wound and try making Chuck jealous in Castle by ramping up the PDA a couple notches, huh?" He mused, trying to get on her good side, and making it painfully obviously of his dislike of Chuck.

"Why would increasing our levels of PDA make him jealous? And why would we increase it in the first place? And what 'wound' are we talking about here? _"_ She asked, slowly becoming angry at Shaw's constant digging at Chuck.

"Well we have only really kissed twice and they were both in front of Chuck, so I thought you wanted to make him jealous, for whatever reason I don't know but Casey has mentioned to do with 'lemons' and Prague. _"_ He stated, slowly becoming confused at what he just said.

She swung the door open after telling Bryce to make himself scarce and throwing on a robe and rinsing of her makeup to appear paler than usual _._

"First of all, Daniel, the two times we have kissed where different because the first kiss was you kissing my neck during a mission, for what reason I still don't know why, and the second I was in an emotional state and I didn't notice Chuck was listening in and watching our conversation through a sniper scope, so where the hell did you get the idea of me wanting to make him jealous from? Second of all, the reason we have only kissed those two times is because I want to actually go on dates before putting it out and instantly diving into the deep end with make out sessions and 'quickies' in the supply closet. And last but not least, what happened in Prague between me and Chuck is exactly that, between me and Chuck and you have no right whatsoever to try and pry information about my private life from people, if you want to know something about me ask me, and if I tell you that I don't want to talk about it, then you don't go off and ask someone else expecting answers, GOT IT!?"She growled as she was mere inches from his face.

"Got it." He squeaked.

"Good, you can leave now" She ordered.

* * *

He practically sprinted out the door and slammed the door.

Both Sarah and Brcye broke down laughing as Bryce appears from behind the couch.

"Wow. That was the single most terrifying and hilarious conversation I have ever witnessed." Bryce says as he pulls himself back up from the ground wiping tears from his cheeks.

"Well, he got what was coming to him for being an asshole to my Chuck." She declares standing proudly with her chin up.

"Your Chuck?" Bryce asks.

"Ummm… ummm… yes?"

"It's ok Sarah, I think it's cute that you still think of him as yours even though your still techinquely dating the asshole who seems to have made it his mission to drive a wedge between you and 'Your Chuck'" He teases.

"Not for long Bryce. Not. For. Long."

"Wait a sec… why did he call you Sam?"

* * *

"Oh… ummm… he thinks it is my real name, I was about to tell him my real name due to being in an extremely emotional state after watching Chuck becoming this ruthless assassin and pulling out one of Casey's teeth. I did however, luckily, figure out that he was trying to seduce info out of me so I made up a name to cover for myself. What I didn't expect was for Chuck to burst through the door and reveal that he was listening in the entire time, so, I honestly wouldn't blame him for hating me for that."

"Why would he hate you?"

"Chuck spent two whole years begging me for something real about my past and the most I ever gave him was my middle name. Then for him to see me presumably tell someone else, who I had known for barely six weeks at the time, my real birth name? I would hate me if I where him. Hell I do hate myself for what I have put him through the last three years, constantly leading him on then breaking his heart just as things start to become good between us, yet he always came back for more. Yet with one simple misunderstanding, I completely pushed him away and convinced myself and everyone else, including him, that I loathed him, telling myself that I would like nothing more than to through him into a bunker and be done with it. And now with you telling me that the only reason that he didn't run with me was because of the Intersect convincing him and manipulating and corrupting his thought process, and with me constantly hurting him the last year, while he has been dying? God, what have I become?" She whispered as she silently cried.

"I don't know what to say to that…" He sighed.

"Don't say anything, just tell me what to do. Tell me how to fix this." She pleaded with her ex-lover.

"Well I would recommend packing up your things and jumping on the first flight to L.A for a start, then maybe go and beg a certain tall, nerdy Agent-in-training for his forgiveness and for another shot. Then when he agrees, tell him that you want to go away for a little while, go on a vacation, somewhere private, just the two of you and tell him everything I have told you and everything else he wants to know, your real name, your mother's name, hell, take him to your childhood home, take him to meet the family, do everything you can to keep him.

"Oh… ok… when should I leave?" She asked while wiping the tears off of her damp cheeks.

"Now!" He shouted.

* * *

 **A/N Hello again! I just wanted to thank everyone for the amazing reviews and incredible response for the last 2 chapters. I would also like to point out that I am writing and posting this chapter while staying in Ireland so yeah. Anyway, I would like to say that I honestly have no idea how long this story is going to be but I am thinking of starting another story alongside this one after Chapter 5 is released so I guess we shall see. I don't want to give much away except I can say that in my next story, Chuck Bartowski or rather Charles Carmichael is a professional UFC fighter. Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4: Piranha

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _ **I don't own "Chuck"**_

 **Chapter 4: "Piranha"**

* * *

 _Previously on 'An Undead Saviour'_

 _"Oh… ok… when should I leave?" She asked while wiping the tears off of her damp cheeks._

 _"Now!" He shouted._

* * *

2 days later, Sarah was walking to the short term parking spot at LAX to pick up her baby. As she made her way to her beloved car she thought about the last 2 days.

 _I am exhausted, I can't believe Shaw believed me when I said that I was feeling homesick and that I was just going to head back to Burbank, and better yet, Beckman encouraged me to return to Burbank, return to Team Bartowski, back to Chuck, back to… home… such an odd word yet it couldn't be more true. Should I go to the hotel or straight to Echo Park? What time is it anyway…? Oh! It's already 2am, I should probably let Chuck sleep and I'll see him bright and early in Castle._

* * *

8 hours later after a good night sleep, Sarah walks down the steps of Castle expecting it to be empty but instead finding both Chuck AND Casey hard at work reviewing files.

"Ummm… hi Chuck, mind explaining why Casey is in Castle?" Sarah question as she sits down with her coffee in hand and some files in between her arm and side.

"Good morning Agent Walker, Colonel Casey is helping me review the last 8 missions that I have participated in while you were off with 'Special' Agent Shaw in DC doing god only knows what but guessing from the fact that you are back here in Burbank without him, I would say that our ex-boss clearly isn't good at these 'activities'."

Casey grunts "Good One."

"Wait a minute what? What do you mean 8 Solo missions?! And why is Shaw our 'ex-boss'? And I'm pretty sure that when I left for DC, Casey was a civilian."

"Well to answer your first question, yes Agent Walker, I participated in 8 straight successful solo missions, all chipping large gaps in the Ring Corporation while you and Agent Shaw where playing hide the salami. As to your second question, well that one's extremely simple, I was promoted to AIC of Team Bartowski due to Shaw being too emotionally invested in the fight against the ring with the whole 'Avenging his wife' thing. And finally I managed to… 'convince' General Beckman to put Casey back on the NSA's roster. Any other questions Agent Walker? Or can I return to these extremely important reports?"

"Yes actually Chuck I do have one question, why are you calling me Agent Walker, and not Sarah, I thought we were at least friends…" She asked, slightly annoyed at his sudden sprout of professionalism.

"Well, you repeatedly told me that a good spy must learn to control their emotions, so I am acting upon your advice as friendship comes with emotions, so when we are in Castle or participating in a mission you can call me Agent Bartowski or boss, thank you."

"Casey, what the hell has gotten into Chuck? I'm gone for 9 days and he's suddenly an asshole."

"Well, Walker, you see Chuck was kind of going through some extremely emotional shit when you gave him the cold shoulder and ran off to mix your chocolate with Shaw's peanut butter, so he decided that he would be better than Shaw at everything, and I gotta say, It's working."

"What emotional shit?" She questioned with a glare pointed at the Colonel.

"Not my right to talk about the boss without consent, and even if I could, It ain't my issues and you know how I get with all them lady feelings." He shudders for dramatic effect.

"Ok, Chuck, sorry 'Agent Bartowski' can you please elaborate on this supposed 'emotional shit'?"

"You really want to know about my personal issues, Agent Walker?" He fumes as he stands up suddenly.

"Desperately" She snides back.

"Oh, this ought'a be good" Casey remarks.

* * *

"Ok, Agent, I'll tell you, if you can remember in Kathleen's house, after taking that pill, I completely changed into an emotional stone cold killer, and if not for seeing you plead for me to stop, I would of snapped the sick bastards neck without thinking about it, nor would I care. Then after I came down from that high, you saw me break down, scared shitless by what I had done and what I nearly did. You constantly tell me that II can be 'that guy' then you give me the cold shoulder when I finally try to become that guy. Then you asked me to stay myself and not change who I was. Through this message, you give me hints of love, compassion and maybe a real relationship through this. But then you tell Shaw your real name, after 2 years of me begging you for some sort of piece of your past. I would of treasured this vital piece of your past with my whole being, but instead you gave it to a man who didn't even ask you for it, and he only used it to tease me that he one the battle for your heart. So then here I am breaking apart after watching myself nearly kill a man, you simply ran away instead of helping me. So I saw the reason why you didn't choose me, it was because I was too weak, too scared of everything, so I became the perfect Agent. Cold, ruthless, brutal, emotionless and above all else, professional." He then growled and stormed away.

"What have I done?" She whimpered, tears streaking down her face.

"I'll tell you what you've done Walker, you have killed the only man I could ever call a friend and we are lucky that he is even alive right now" Casey says as he once again dives into his files.

"What do you mean, we're luck he's even alive?" Sarah asked suddenly panicked.

"Kid tried to kill himself twice after you left, then once again after his red test."

"RED TEST!?" Sarah shouted at her partner.

"Yep, Shaw ordered him to kill some rogue spy. Kid ended up killing 20 instead after he got ambushed. Caught him with a gun in his mouth crying his eyes out. Damn shame. Hasn't been the same since, he threw himself at 7 assassination missions right after it. Did all of that in 8 days. I have to amit though, the kids got serious balls." He chuckled at the memories.

"AND YOU LET HIM?!" She screamed.

"Hell no I didn't! I literally begged him to sit down and rest but he just wouldn't. He said he was too afraid to sleep. I can't even imagine how bad the night mares are considering he cried himself back to sleep twice after he woke up in the middle of the night. I was tempted to just go in there and tranq him, but he would probably kick my ass in the morning. And besides, he needs to fight his own battles. If he's ever gonna survive in this world."

"Oh my god, Casey, how did Ellie react to this new Chuck?" She questioned, afraid of the answer.

"She screamed at him, even went so far as to ORDER him to see a psychiatrist, but I honsetly think that a shrink would just make things worse. Bartowski though, he just waved it off, laughed at her for being so controlling, said he was a man now and he should start acting like one. Even punched the bearded troll. He has a broken nose, two black eyes and a fractured jaw, all from one hay maker, it was beautiful to watch, even gave a kick-ass one liner afterwards, you know what he said?" Casey asked, generally looking happy.

"No?" Sarah said, confused.

* * *

"He said 'IOU your pal Morgan' I didn't get it at first but then he explained in one word, BARSTOW" He gave a full hearty laugh. Then explained, after seeing her confused look "The nerd told me about your… near miss, in the motel room, and how when he went for his emergency condom in his wallet, all there was in there was a piece of paper saying 'IOU one condom, your pall Morgan'. I have to be thankful for the troll though."

"What, why?" She asked, confused as to why Casey would be thankful for anything to do with Morgan.

"If he didn't steal the nerds 'protection', I would have caught you two in the middle of the act, ewwww" He made a gagging gesture.

"Aww, Casey I didn't realize you liked to think of me and Chuck 'In the Act'." She laughed at Casey's discomfort.

Just then, Chuck walked in the room "Alright everyone, time for a Team meeting" he declares as he sets up a link.

* * *

""Hello Agent Bartowski" General Beckman smiles at the AIC of her best team.

"Ma'am" All three agents declare.

"May I ask what this call is about Agent Bartowski?" Beckman asks. The two agent look at Chuck waiting for an answer.

"Of course ma'am, I would just like to tell everyone important to the team something about me that on the deceased Agent Larkin was aware of." He declares.

"Please elaborate Agent" Beckman asks.

"Well, I recently saw in the CIA mainframe that there is still a large 20 man team trying to hunt down the notorious Hacker 'The Piranha', am I correct?" He asks.

"Yes Agent though I still fail to see how this is relevant to your past." Beckman states confused. The other two agents also confused just stare at Chuck dumbly.

"Well, you can tell them to stop looking" Chuck declares.

"Please, do tell, why I should do that Agent Bartowski." Beckman Asks.

"Well first of all because you will never find him, and secondly because, well, you already have found him." He states.

"I'm confused, Agent, I was not aware we had captured him."

"Oh, you didn't, because he is right here in Castle." He says with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" She screams. "Well don't just stand there, go get him!" She orders.

* * *

As Sarah and Casey began to scramble Chuck Shouts "STOP!"

They both freeze and look and Chuck confused.

"Sit down Agents, and that is an order from the Agent in Charge!" He orders. They both comply then he continues "If, you would let me finish, I would of been able to tell you that the reason 'The Piranha' is in Castle is because… I am The Piranha." He declares.

The others just stare at him, eyes wide and jaws hanging loosely.

"Chuck me."

* * *

 **A/N Hello again! I'm sorry I was a little late but I didn't want to write a chapter without thinking about it and as soon as I thought of what to write I dove in head first and well, this is the result. Tell me what you think. If I get 5 reviews I will try to get another chapter up later on today if I have time. I'm currently still at the drawing board with the UFC idea because it will be completely Au which means no canon to fall back on ha! Well off I go rambling again, Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5: Undercover

**_Disclaimer: _****_I don't own "Chuck"_**

 **Chapter 5: "Undercover"**

* * *

 _Previously on 'An Undead Saviour'_

" _I am The Piranha." He declares._

 _The others just stare at him, eyes wide and jaws hanging loosely._

 _"Chuck me."_

* * *

"Hahahahahahahahahaha" Chuck continues to laugh uncontrollably.

"What do you find humorous about this Agent Bartowski?" The red headed General asks.

"That's the second time he has said the words 'Chuck me' and they were both after I did something unexpected, I guess I just found it funny that was all." He replied after gaining control of his breathing again.

"Well... moving on, why did you reveal this secret to us Chuck? And why wasn't Shaw present for this meeting?" She asks.

"Well, I'll answer the second question first, it is as simple as I can put it, I don't trust him." He declares.

* * *

"And why not Agent Bartowski?" The General asks confused at Chuck's lack of trust in his co-worker.

"Many reasons, actually. First of all, at every chance he got, he has made me feel week and convince me that I could never be an Agent and he treated me like a child. Another reason is that he is he would only try to ise this knowledge to further his career by blackmailing me into doing his dirty work. And the final reason is that he only seams interested in getting into Agent Walkers pants at the end of the day ma'am." He adds stoically.

"Hmmm, okay please proceed to answer the question of why you thought to tell us this secret now?"

"Well it's fairly simple ma'am, I could use my hacker status to join the cyber terrorist group 'The Collective' ma'am."

"Agent Bartowski, you can't honestly believe I would send you on a long-term solo mission without back up after on recently becoming a full-fledged Agent, do you?"

"No, ma'am, I personally believe that you would be better off picking everyone's covers instead of myself."

"Okay, Agent Bartowski. I like your thinking, we shall have you set up a meet with a receuiter at a bar and we shall have Agent Walker proposition you infront of said recruiter and have her become your devoted girlfriend. Colonel Casey, you shall be Agent Bartowski's personal bodyguard and shall make yourself known but stay at a distance as to not make the recruiter suspicious. Agent Shaw will stay in the van for technical support and we shall create a suitable cover for him in due time. Are these conditions suitable for everyone?"

"No problems here ma'am." Casey replied.

"I have no problems but Agent Walker may be uncomfortable as being my long term cover girlfriend as this assignment will no doubt require way more PDA than our previous cover relationship, due to the type of people who are in The Collective." Chuck pointed out.

"I understand what is needed to be done for the mission, I have no problems at all ma'am." Sarah answered.

"Very well then. I shall notify Agent Shaw of the new mission immediately." And with that the screen turned black.

* * *

"Well, Walker, now you gotta deal with a jealous 'Special' Agent Boyfriend, how you gonna deal with that?" Casey questions snarkily. "First of all Casey, Shaw is not, was not and never will be my boyfriend, he made some comments that I found disgusting, so I cancelled our date and managed to convince Beckman to let me come back to Burbank early." Sarah declares.

"Well Agent Walker I am truely sorry you are going to be stuck in a cover relationship with me for gid knows how long, I do hope realize that they will probably bug us and track our every move. As the mission progresses they may grow more suspicious of us and plant cameras in our rooms so we may have to ramp up the intimacy in private locations as well." Chuck stated robotically.

"I sure hope you don't expect me to put out on the first date Chuck." Sarah humorously replies.

"I won't but they will." He replies with. "Well I need to start my shift so I shall see you guys later, peace." He continues while running up the stairs.

* * *

"What was that?!" Sarah asks confused.

"I honestly have no idea, one minute he is this robotic professional and the next, he's his normal nerdy self. If it wasn't for his age, I would of said puberty." He snorts. He then continues "Hope you can keep it in your pants during this next mission Walker, don't fuck with his emotions when your alone again or I'll kill you myself." Casey then walks away with a grunt.

 _That was so weird. I guess the intersect has done more damage than I thought, I'll just have to watch out for any other signs of deterioration. Also what did Chuck mean when he said he 'persuaded' Beckman into giving Casey his job back?_

 _And the biggest mystery of all..._

 _Since when did Casey have emotions?_

* * *

 **A/N And that is a wrap on Chapter 5, I forgot to talk about Chuck in last Chapter's A/N so here we go... I know Chuck is OOC, because he is supposed to be and yes I know that he seemed like regular Chuck at the end of the Chapter because that is not just a slip. Chuck will show emotions in this, he is just going to be extremely weird most of the time, one moment he is the stone cold killer, desperate for a new mission and the next he is joking and Bantering around with Casey and Sarah. Just continue to read the story and things will come into the light. And also I don't know when he will return but lets jist say, you haven't seen the last of The Undead Saviour, Bryce Larkin. ADIOS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wing Man

**_Disclaimer: _****_I don't own "Chuck"_**

 **Chapter 6: "Wing Man"**

* * *

 _Previously on 'An Undead Saviour'_

 _And the biggest mystery of all..._

 _Since when did Casey have emotions?_

* * *

It had been two days since Sarah last seen Chuck in Castle after his declaration of being the notorious hacker 'The Piranha', and Sarah has no idea what was going on as she walked down the steps of Castle once again.

As she steps into the conference room for the designated team meeting she notices 3 things: Chuck is sitting at the end of the table with a bored look on his face, Shaw is staring at Chuck confused at the look on Chucks face and Casey appears to have a smirk on his face clearly enjoying Shaw's confusion.

Chuck looks up "Ah! Agent Walker! 'Bought time you got here, we have all been so lost here without you, waiting to start the meeting." He states clearly agitated at her being late.

"I am sorry Chuck, my car ran out of gas so I had to get refueled and then I hit 3 red lights on my way over and then as I was walking to the freezer, I was stopped by 3 customers and I'm just having a really bad day, I would say it won't happen again but knowing my luck, I can't make any promises." She added with small smile.

"Its fine just, let's get on with this."

"Yes, please tell me what you are doing arranging a meeting without my permission Chuck." Shaw comments smugly at his superiority.

"I am arranging this meeting because we have a new mission Agent Shaw, and I would start being more professional if you want to stay on the team, you can start with addressing me as Agent Bartowski, Boss or simply Bartowski." Chuck demands, taking pleasure in Shaw's clueless demeanor. "Now take your feet off of my table." He added smugly.

"What do you mean call you Boss? I'm the AIC so I'll do what I want, whether it's ordering you to scrub the floors of Castle or putting my feet on the table." Shaw states annoyed at Chucks attempt to overrule the clearly superior Agent.

"Actually let's ask Agent Walker who the AIC is. Go ahead Sarah, do tell us who the boss is around here." Chuck asks, humoring Shaw.

* * *

"Well, the current Agent In Charge is Special Agent Charles Bartowski. He was promoted to Agent after his completion of his Red Test, then after a conversation with General Beckman regarding Former Agent In Charge, Special Agent Daniel Shaw's emotional commitment to the mission regarding taking down the rogue spy organisation 'The Ring' due to his wife's execution being ordered by them, Sir." She says, struggling to keep a smile of her face as she delivers the cold justice to Shaw.

"See Shaw, even your girlfriend is struggling not to laugh at your demotion." Chuck comments with a smug look on his face.

"I call bullshit!" Exclaims Shaw, abruptly standing up.

"Sit down Agent Shaw! That's an order!" Chuck orders. Shaw swiftly sits down.

"Now, can we final get onto the topic of this meeting finally? Thank you, now, I am going to be going undercover into a group of elite hackers known as 'The Collective' who have been terrorizing the government for years. I shall be using my old Alias 'The Piranha' to set up a meeting with one of the recruiters at a bar in downtown LA where after the meeting is concluded, Sarah will enter the bar and make a pass at me, this will end in me getting her number and a serious amount of PDA in front of the recruiter to bring Sarah into the mission as my cover girlfriend. Any objections?" Chuck asks, in full mission mode. Sarah and Casey both shake their heads whereas Shaw raises his hand.

"Yes Agent Shaw?" Chuck asks tiredly.

"Why are you to be the one who goes undercover? Do you even have any hacking experience? Even if you do, surely Beckman will want an agent with more experience for a mission of this caliber?" Shaw asks.

"Yes Shaw I do have a history of hacking, but if you think there is someone more suited for this mission then tell me who please." Chuck begs humorously.

"Well I have hacked in the past during missions, so I would volunteer myself for this role." Shaw states proudly.

"Well, how about this? We can have a Hack-Off to decide who the superior hacker is and who should participate in this mission. Deal?" Chuck asks, excited by the idea of mopping the floor with Shaw in front of Sarah.

"This will be a piece of cake, deal." Shaw states smugly.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not just jealous that you are going to have to sit in the van watching me go to second base with your girlfriend in a long term undercover operation?" Chuck asks silently laughing at the battle of wits between himself and Shaw.

"Of course not, but I honestly don't believe that Sarah would be comfortable with having to go to second base with you." Shaw states slightly nervous about losing his smoking hot girlfriend to a nerd like Bartowski.

"Shaw I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions and if the mission requires it, I'll go as far as I need to, whether it's going to second base in a bar or hot sex in a hotel room to convince the terrorists that me and Chuck are a couple." Sarah states with her chin up.

"Wha… wha… what? But you won't even…" Shaw stutters.

"I'm not that type of girl Shaw, and my mom was religious, so I am saving myself for marriage." Sarah states, slightly nervous about her confessing her virginity in front of her Chuck. She also hopes that no-one noticed that she was willing to sleep with Chuck despite her beliefs, but by the look on Casey's face, he clearly understood the slip.

"Bullshit, there is no way Bryce Larkin settled for a relationship without sex." Shaw says, trying to catch Sarah out.

"Actually, he did, he was more of a brother to me anyway, sure we dated for a while but it never worked out. I was really more of a wing man for him." Sarah states, annoyed at Shaw's defiance to her previous admittance.

"Hahahahahahaha. I can't believe it, Bartowski and Walker, professional wing men for the legendary Bryce Larkin." Chuck says, wiping tears from his eyes. Clearly enjoying the back and forth between Sarah and Shaw. "Well I need to get ready for dinner at Ellie's, Oh! And before I forget, in case we are seen together during the mission Sarah and I need to restart our cover relationship so Sarah you are invited to dinner tonight so we can announce our getting back together, see yah!" And with that, Chuck ran out of Castle excited for dinner tonight and the Hack-Off tomorrow.

As he was walking out of the Orange Orange, he had one thought going through his mind.

 _This is going to be fun._

* * *

 **A/N** **Hello again! Sorry for the late upload, had a minor case of writers block this weekend. The UFC story is still under works but I'm going to start writing chapter 1 soon. I know that a lot of people will respond negatively towards Sarah being a virgin, but I wanted to ease the pain of all the Angst from the show and also make Bryce out to be a better guy than in the show. Also there where several teases for the future of what is going to happen when Charah are undercover. Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dessert

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own "Chuck"**_

 **Chapter 7: "Dessert"**

* * *

 _P_ _reviously on 'An Undead Saviour'_

 _As he was walking out of the Orange Orange, he had one thought going through his mind._

 _This is going to be fun._

* * *

As Sarah walked into the court yard of the small apartment complex in Echo Park, she noticed that Chuck was sitting on the edge of the fountain, presumably waiting for her, because as soon as he saw her he jumped up.

"Sarah! Hey! You look stunning by the way." He blabbered in his old Chuck-ish ways, after taking in her appearance. She chose to wear his favourite blue blouse with white little buttons that she used to where on the cover dates that were held to celebrate something, a tight fitting black skirt that ended just below mid-thigh and 3-inch heels. _He always seems to compliment me whenever I where anything, it's adorable._ She thought as he comes up and hugs her.

" _Shhh… Their watching us."_ And with that he stood back and lightly kissed her lips, to which she grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him into a long passionate one instead.

"If you are going to sell the 'cover' right, do it properly. She said then winked while fixing his tie. When she turns toward Casa de Woodcombe she notices that there is no one at the window.

Chuck seems to notice her confusion and redirects her eyes to a camera at the other side of the courtyard. "Not them. THEM. As in Shaw, Casey and probably Beckman all just watched you smash your lips into mine. Good job Agent Walker." And with that, he smirked and walked towards his sisters apartment and swiftly knocked.

Sarah, still blushing from the thought of being caught by her superior and colleges kissing Chuck forcefully, walks behind Chuck and he reaches his right arm around her waist and pulls her to his side.

"Let's get this show on the road, honey." He says with a smirk still plastered on his face, obviously enjoying her embarrassment.

"I'm looking forward to it… Sweetie." She says as she finally slips on her perfect 'Agent mask', treating this dinner as a mission, and Devon and Ellie being the marks that they need to trick into believing them as a perfect couple.

Just then, the door swings open and Elle's piecing brown eyes appear from behind the door.

"Hi Chuck and… Oh! Sarah! Wait… are you getting back together again? Oh my god you are! Oh are you going to be moving into Chuck's place? Are you engaged? Are you getting married? Are you leaving us? Are you pregnant? Are you having a baby?! She rambled on as she jumps up in down in anticipation.

"Yes Ellie, we are back together." A high pitched squeal interrupts him. "No we are not engaged and we most definitely are NOT having a baby." He just managed to finish before he was crushed by his sisters motherly hug.

"Ellie… You're hurting me…" He stammered out, but before he could lose consciousness, she finally lets go.

"Oh, sorry… Guess I don't know my own strength huh?" She asks while looking down with shame. Believing she has overstepped her boundaries again after their previous arguments about privacy, only a short few days previously.

"It's okay El… Just try not to kill me before I can even taste your delicious dinner, and my delicious dessert." He says while smirking and nodding towards Sarah.

"What? Oh! Ewww… Little brother! Gross! Now come sit down at the table. And I will grab Devon from the bedroom." She says while shuffling backwards towards the stairs before, finally, turning and bolting up the stairs to tell Devon the good news.

* * *

"Dessert huh?" Sarah asks amused, with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah, definitely can't wait for that." He says playfully.

"You know, it really does sound like an extremely appetizing meal, I may even have to change my beliefs just to have a taste of it, especially from such a scrumptious looking specimen." She says walking sultrily towards him, until they can both feel the others hot breathe on their cheeks. She begins to unconsciously rub her breasts across his chest, before pulling away.

However, Chuck notices this and wraps his arms around her pulling her tightly against him. "Don't start something you can't possibly win." And then he quickly pulls her in for the most passionate kiss of both their lives, and as quickly as it began, it finishes.

"Game over." He adds jokingly before sitting down at the dinner table, as Sarah just stands there with goofy grin on her face.

* * *

She is brought back to the real world when she hears her name being called out. "What?" She meekly replies.

"I said, are you going to just stand there all night thinking about dessert or are you going to actually eat dinner?" Chuck asks with a playful grin plastered on his face, sitting across from Devon and Ellie at the table, patting the seat beside him.

"Sorry." She replies and swiftly sits down and begins eating her pot roast.

* * *

The night was a fun night after that, full of movies, snuggling - _Oh, how she missed snuggling with Chuck –_ and just talking about their lives, with it ending with Chuck taking Sarah over to his apartment as she was too drunk from the wine to drive her car.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to cop a feel Agent Bartowski." Sarah giggled as Chuck tried to change her into an old Stanford t-shirt and boy shorts.

"And what if I am?" He jokingly asks as he finally gets the boy shorts up her long legs.

"I think you just wasted your time putting these clothes on me." She states deadly serious for the first time in hours.

"Oh really? And what would I do if you didn't have any clothes on Agent Walker?" He asks with one eyebrow raised, amused with "Drunk Sarah" attempting to seduce him.

She crawled up to him and whispered into his ear.

"I want you to make mad passionate sex to me." She says seductively.

"Oh really? Well then how could I possibly refuse?" He then pulled her into a heated kiss before letting her fall back onto the bed snoring.

He chuckles to himself, then looks up to the camera that has a red light switched on.

"Well Shaw, it looks like I got to second base with her before the mission even began." He smirked then winked at the camera before slipping under the covers. Sarah quickly snuggles into him wrapping her leg over his and placing her head in between his head and chest. _"Night Chuck… wuv ooh…"_ She mutters before going back to snoring.

Chuck reaches down and whispers into her ear "I love you too, Sarah, goodnight, sleep tight." He then quickly found sleep, dreaming about the blonde goddess plastered to his side for the first time since before his red test.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Castle**_

* * *

"Well, looks like the kid finally did it." Casey comments looking over Shaw's shoulder at Chuck's bedroom cam.

"Did what?" Shaw asks, interested.

"Ain't it obvious? Chuck Bartowski, Nerd extraordinaire has one the heart of the queen bitch herself. Hell, if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes, I would never have believed it." Casey remarks after shutting off the cameras.

"She was drunk, she had no control over her actions. Bartowski clearly took advantage of her." Shaw retaliates.

"Damn, you really don't knoe either of them do you? Both of them could drink Bryce Larkin under the bus about three times over. And before you say they were protecting their cover, then why did they make out in his bedroom where no one else can see them? Moron." He grumbled before leaving Castle.

"I can't believe it. I doesn't matter anyway, after I win this hack off Sarah Walker will be begging me to 'make mad passionate sex to her' hahahahaha." He laughed maniacally before he himself left Castle for the night.

* * *

 _ **Back at Casa de Bartowski/Grimes**_

* * *

Both Chuck and Sarah where looking forward to the following mission and what could possibly be a REAL relationship blooming between them.

Their last thoughts that night where the same:

 _How do we make this work?_

* * *

 **A/N Hi! It's me again. Just posting another chapter of my main story. 'Vs The Octagon' will only be my side story until this one is completed which will then make that my main story and I shall start another story as a side to 'Octagon'. Anyway shout out to _Costas TT_ for making absolutely brilliant Au Chuck stories and I hope they continue to bring us more where that came from. ADIOS! **


	8. Chapter 8: Sarah Walker

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own "Chuck"**_

 **Chapter 8: "Sarah Walker"**

* * *

 _Previously on 'An Undead Saviour'_

 _Their last thoughts that night where the same:_

 _How do we make this work?_

* * *

When Chuck woke up that morning he felt an unusually comfortable weight on top of him. When he opened his eyes he was staring straight into endless pools of blue.

"Good morning." He says.

"Yes it is." Sarah replies not moving.

"Ermmm… Are you gonna move or are we just gonna lie like this all day?" He asks amused. This brought a playful smile to her face.

"I will move when you wake me up properly." She winks at him seductively.

"Okay then." And with that he pulls her into a long passionate kiss before flipping her over so that he is on top of her. When they finally separate, Chuck simply winks and gets up for his shower.

"You're not seriously going to leave me hanging are you?" She asks incredulously.

"What happened to waiting for marriage Sarah?" Chuck asks while getting some clean clothes from his closet.

"Screw marriage." She says. She then dives for Chuck, tackling him to the ground.

* * *

"Hi there." Chuck says, wincing.

"So are you going to give me what I want or do I need to take it myself?" She whispers and then seductively licks and nibbles on his ear.

"Hmmmmm… how about I go for my shower, get dressed and go make us some breakfast while you sort yourself out." He says then flips them so that he is on top. He slowly untangles himself from her and begins to make his way out of the room.

"Am I really that horrible?" She sniffles. Tears were streaming down her face from the rejection.

"What?" He then turns and sees her crying. He quickly rushes to her and kneels down in front of her.

"No, you are the single most beautiful woman in the world, inside and out, don't ever doubt that. But as much as I want to move love to you, I don't want a morning quickie to be your first ever sexual experience, you get me?" He asks, pulling her chin up so that he could look into her eyes.

"Mmmhmmm." She nods, not able to put words together.

He quickly kisses her. "Now how about you take the first shower instead while I run to the bakery and pick us up some chocolate croissants? Huh?" He asks trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes please." She then pulls him into a long kiss before pushing him away, jumping up, taking some spare clothes from one of Chuck's old 'For Sarah' boxes that she had here for their cover, and sprinting into the bathroom.

Chuck simply chuckled and began to put on his running gear before sprinting to the bakery after jumping out his bedroom window with his wallet stuffed into his pocket.

* * *

When Sarah was finally dressed, she found Chuck placing the croissants onto plates and pouring coffee into two mugs.

"That was quick." She commented sitting down at the table.

"Yeah well, the Intersect is amazing at helping me configure my breathing patterns when running." He comments while placing the food and coffee down at the table and sitting across from her.

"Wow, the Intersect can do anything can't it. Did they really program breathing patterns into the 2.0?" She asks, interested in how this new version of the Intersect really works.

"No." He smiles, clearly knowing something she doesn't.

"Then what…"She start before he interrupts her.

"This cannot leave this room alright?" He stares at her.

"Okay." She replies. "You can trust me, I won't tell anybody." She adds.

He pulls out a custom bug jammer with a piranha symbol on it.

"I thought that the CIA got rid of the bugs?" She asks, confused as to why he would need a bug jammer.

"Shaw was ordered to but he didn't listen."

"That bastard." She growls.

"Yep, but that is beside the point. Remember those seven missions I told you about?"

* * *

"Yeah?" She hesitates.

"The last three where assassination missions. The first was to kill a man named Edgar, he was Roark's right hand man in Fulcrum. He was also one of the three people who had a piece of the key. I killed him and took it. The second mission was to assassinate a man who worked for Alexi Volkoff. That is until I killed him. His name was Renny Deutch, he was the second person who had a piece of the key, given to him by Volkoff by himself. The third man who had a piece of the key was actually the person who was supposed to receive the Intersect 1.0, before Bryce sent it to me. His name was Nicholas Quinn. He stole that piece from General Beckman after Orion gave it to her. I slit Quinn's throat before he even knew I was there."

"What is the key?" She asks confused.

"The key is essentially the Intersect 3.0, the final version. There are no faults in it. It stopped the overheating process in my brain that was being caused by the 2.0, it can also learn new things! I can simply go on the internet look up something and the 3.0 will instantly download and process the new information. It's absolutely incredible. I could use it to cure CANCER! My cells are killing off disease' and viruses like it's nothing!"

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"Yep."

She suddenly stood up walked around the table, sat in Chucks lap and kissed him passionately.

"You are the smartest man on the planet." She leans her forehead against his.

"Well I wouldn't say that but… yeah actually I probably am, I don't want to get egotistical or anything because I know I'm not invincible, I have flaws and weaknesses but I believe that with your help we could single handedly destroy the ring in a few months. So what do you say… partner? Ready to humiliate Shaw and save the world?"

* * *

She giggles and leans back. "I want to tell you something. Something no-one except my parents know."

"Go ahead. Babe." He encourages her while staring into her eyes.

"My name isn't Sam, Chuck." She hesitates.

"Sam was just a name I made up. I've never even used it as a cover, not with my dad and not even in all of my years in the CIA have I ever been called Sam."

He smiles at her.

"My name, my real name is Sarah Lisa Walker."

* * *

 **A/N Boom! Didn't see that one did you? Any way I do actually believe this is the case, partially. Here are my reasons:**

 **1\. The episode was titled "FAKE NAME" which hints at maybe Sam was just another lie or alias in the endless spiral of Sarah Walker.**

 **2\. Sarah's mom called her Sarah both in the flash backs and in present time. Why would she call her daughter an alias when they where alone? And she saved her as "Sarah" in her contacts list on her phone.**

 **3\. Why would she use an alias to marry Chuck? Wouldn't she want to marry Chuck using her real name if she truly loved him?**

 **And I know there is one huge thing that could completely destroy this theory but I can cancel this.**

 **Sarah's dad 'Jack Burton' was obviously confused when he asks her "The name, Sarah Walker?" This could obviously say that he doesn't recognise the name so Sarah Walker isn't her real name but what if there was another reason for Jack being confused by her name? What if he was simply shocked that she was using her REAL name for what he supposed was a con? BOOM! Minds blown! Yes I also realize that Graham asked her what she thinks of "Sarah Walker" but maybe he was telling her that SHE is the spy, not some alias. Hmmm? Tell me your thoughts. ADIOS!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hack-Off

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own "Chuck"**_

 **Chapter 9: "Hack Off"**

* * *

 _Previously in 'An Undead Saviour'_

 _He smiles at her._

 _"My name, my real name is Sarah Lisa Walker."_

* * *

When Chuck and Sarah walked into the Buy More later that morning, they were surprised by the amount of people there at such an early hour.

"Hey! Big Mike, what the hell is going on?" Chuck asked the big man who looked surprisingly professional in a two piece dark green suit.

"The Buy More is going to be hosting the Hack Off for you and Mr Shaw. We were extremely surprised and excited at the opportunity to host an event like this. Now, are you going to be using your personal computer or a Buy More one?" He asked, looking up from his schedule.

"Custom made, one of a kind, I built it myself from the battery to the casing." Chuck swiftly replied.

"Ah, so both you and Mr Shaw are using custom laptops. That will definitely make it easier. Now we have ten minutes before show time, your station is over here." He directed them to 'the wall' where there where two separate desks opposite each other.

"Thanks Big Mike, I can take it from here." Big Mike walked away to start letting customers into the store.

"So, Sarah, wish me luck?" He tapped his cheek.

"Oh, no you aren't getting away with a peck in the cheek." She then grabbed his face and pulled him into a long heated kiss, only releasing when they were both running out of oxygen.

"There will be more where that came from when you win." She winked seductively and slowly, sexily walked away, down through the store, swaying her hips extra sexily for him.

* * *

"So Bartowski, ready to get your ass handed to you? Or do you want to give up before its too late and leave with somewhat part of your dignity left?" Shaw asked, with Jeff and Lester snickering behind him.

"Please, do tell me Shaw, do you have a hacker call-sign?" Chuck asked curious about his opponents history as a hacker.

"Why yes, I thought you would never ask. They called me 'The Python' due to my ability to 'poison' networks with deadly viruses. What is yours, if you have one? I know you are a rookie so I completely understand if you don't have one." He smirked, believing he has won already.

"Yes, actually, back in my Stanford days they called me 'The Piranha'." Chuck, struggling to laugh at their expressions, jaws dropped and eyes popping out of their skulls. "Oh, you've heard of me? Want to back out now?" He smirked knowing he has at least won the battle of wits.

Shaw and Jeffster quickly walked over to the opposite desk and started setting up Shaw's station with Red Bull, ear phones, a neck comforter, a cushy leather chair and a food platter from Lou's deli.

Chuck simply reached into his bag and pulled out his laptop, ear phones, a bottle of chardonnay and a snickers bar. He sat down and began attaching his head phones to his laptop, connected to his systems, checked to make sure everything was running smoothly, popped open the chardonnay and sat back and waited for the announcement.

* * *

"Hello, nerds, geeks and other people. Today we have a special event as we are hosting a 'Hack-Off' between our own 'Nerd Herd' supervisor, Chuck Bartowski and a guest to our store, Mr Daniel Shaw, assistant manager of the 'Orange-Orange' across the mall parking lot.

The rules are simple, the first person to break into the bank's database and transfer $1000 from the other persons bank account into a charity of their choice wins. Sounds simple enough right? Well you are wrong, it definitely wouldn't be easy for many of the people here, myself included. But now we shall see how much of a challenge it is for these gentlemen. The left side of the wall is displaying Chuck's laptop, and the left, Mr Shaw's.

OK men, are you Ready?" Big Mike asked them. They both nodded. "Good, 3, 2, 1, Hack!"

* * *

On both sides of the wall there was a lot of coding pouring down the screens. On the left, it is obvious Shaw is a very skilled hacker, but on the right side, Chuck is proving superhuman in the speed of his typing.

"Done!" Chuck shouts and clicks one last button to display the successful transfer from the LA bank to the WWF.

"We have a winner! Any words Chuck?" Big Mike prompts.

"Yeah, two words actually. I'm bored." The crowd erupted in laughter and clapping furiously.

* * *

Chuck managed to spot a lock of golden hair blur through the crowd and before he realized it, there were a set of lips attacking his furiously, and quickly after that, the attacker shoved their tongue into his throat.

"My, my Ms Walker. You weren't lying where you? There definitely WAS more where that came from. I'm impressed by your ability to surprise me." He chuckles at his half-heated joke.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate my boyfriend on winning the hack-off but I do have one question." She said deviously.

"Shoot." He said with a smile.

She bends down to his ear. "You were going easy on him weren't you? I bet you didn't even use the Intersect on it. Show off" She giggled as he started giving her neck wet kisses.

"Well, I wanted to see what he could do without letting him win, so I waited until last second before I finished." He admitted with a goofy grin.

"Well, well, well. Gentleman-like even in contests. You really are the perfect man, Mr Bartowski." She gave him a sincere smile.

"Far from it believe me, but let's not get into one of these conversations again. What are we going to do now?" He asked her.

* * *

"I can answer that one for you Chuck." Big Mike butted in before Sarah could speak. "Go take the day off and treat your lady friend to a nice romantic evening. I'll make sure those two idiots keep their mouths shut about you being the fugitive hacker, 'The Piranha'."

"Thanks Big Mike, I knew I could count in you to help me in my time of dire need." Chuck grinned a wide smile.

"Well, you heard the man Chuck, time for you to treat me to a nice romantic evening." Sarah winked at him.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I plan on romancing the pants off of you tonight," He leaned closer to her. "And if I'm lucky, all of your other items of clothing too." He snickered at her blushing.

"Well, Mr Bartowski. Treat me well tonight and I will be sure to return the favour." She seductively winked at him before unknowingly getting into the passenger side of her beloved Porsche. Chuck seized the opportunity and quickly slide into the driver's side, buckled his belt, waited for her to do the same and pulled out of the parking space and drove off towards Sarah's hotel.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you driving my car?"

* * *

 **A/N And that was the much anticipated Hack-Off! Was it anti-climactic? Yep. Was it fun to write? Definitely. Was it basically a filler chapter? Yeah, pretty much. Sorry, but it was kind of just a spur of the moment chapter so there may not e much story in it but it definitely made Shaw look like a jackass, so hopefully a thumbs up from some people. Review please. It does more damage to not review than to send criticism, honestly. Adios!**


	10. Chapter 10: I Love You

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own "Chuck"**_

 _ **Chapter 10: "I Love You"**_

* * *

 _Previously in 'An Undead Saviour'_

 _"Chuck?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Why are you driving my car?"_

* * *

"Hahahahaha, now you notice?" He asks, incredulously.

"Well I was kind of busy thinking about what I'm going to wear tonight for our date." She shoots back, cheekily.

"Well, you can wear that Salmon dress that you wore for Bryce on the Von Hays mission last year." He offers, giving her a small smile then turning back to focus on the road.

"Chuck, I was wearing it for you." She says quietly.

"Oh, you were wearing that dress for me, where you? Then explain why you were wearing it while unnecessarily making out with Bryce and doing the forbidden dance with him, huh?" He shot back angrily.

"Unnecessarily? It was needed for the mission! I was trained to do it!" She shouted at him.

"Bullshit." He stated firmly.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You forget that I have everything that is trained at the farm in my head, you were trained to exchange light kisses on the cheek for roughly ten minutes, followed by a tango, then getting caught necking for two minutes while scouting for cameras, then make it look like you were running off to have sex while leaving the room. There is nothing about the forbidden dance in any of the training manuals from the farm, hell, they don't even teach it there. So that dance was NOT mission related, it was personal!" He shouted, now extremely pissed off from Sarah's constant lies.

* * *

Before she could reply, he continued.

"I accepted that you and Bryce where together before you met me, hell I even accepted having to watch you guys make out in MY BEDROOM! During Thanksgiving dinner no less! Ellie could have easily walked in there and seen MY GIRLFRIEND making out with BRYCE FUCKING LARKIN who is supposed to be DEAD! For Christ's sake Sarah, do you really think that little of me? Are you really that shallow? But yet, I still forgave you. I reckoned it was a goodbye of sorts. Then when we were finally going places, I find him in your bedroom looking extremely kissed. So I accepted that me and you were never going to happen, I would always come last to him, but did you really need to rub my face in it!?" He shouts again pulling up in a parking space by the side of the road.

"Chuck… What are you doing?" She asks, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm going for a walk. Goodbye Sarah." He gets out of the car, slams the door and stalks off into the forest.

* * *

Sarah quickly unbuckles her seat-belt, grabs the keys, gets out, closes the door, locks it and sprints after him.

"Chuck! Please stop for a second! Let me explain!" She shouts at him, struggling to keep up with him as the chase continues deeper into the forest.

"There is nothing to explain Sarah, I wasn't good enough for you, so you hid the fact that you where still with Bryce from me, I'm not going to say that I understand it because I don't But I don't want to hear your excuses." He says as he runs away from her.

"God damnit Chuck." She finally manages to catch up to him so she dives for him and tackles him to the ground.

"Will you just listen for two minutes?" She asks pinning his arms above his head. He stays silent.

"Thank you. Now, thanksgiving was a mistake, I was confused and afraid after I kissed you that Bryce seemed like the safe option, he was familiar and he wouldn't want anything in return. You wanted normal, I didn't think I could do that for you, but in the end I decided to stay. No when you got to my apartment after the mission with Roan, I had just punched him for sneaking into my room. And the dance well… I let him take it too far, because if I resisted him then it would of jeopardised the mission and our covers would be Fulcrum's, so I played his games. He told me he wanted to take everything you wanted and play around with it, to tease you. I called him an asshole, he decided to up the ante on the mission because he knew that I loved you and wanted to rub your face in it. After the mission believe me when I say, I kicked his ass, especially after he told me to let you get taken by the fulcrum agent."

* * *

"Chuck, I love you. I've loved you since I first met you, It just took a long time to figure it out and an even longer time to accept it. And I'm sorry for that, especially for the Cole mission, I hated having to almost give my virginity to a sick creep like him, but I couldn't do anything about it. The mission called for me to seduce him, so I did, I just didn't expect him to outsmart me by continuously throwing my handbag away. And keeping my hands away from his belt."

"Heh." Chuck smiled, clearly knowing something she didn't.

"What?" She asks, confused by his smile.

"I can't wait for him to get here." He grinned.

"What?!" She asked, shocked.

"He is bringing a chip I need to add the MI Agencies' databases to the Intersect 3.0"

"I thought you downloaded the 3.0?" She asked confused.

"Oh. Sorry, I thought I told you that I was going to wait until I have everything in it. I already have programs installed in it to unblock the Intersect 1.0, Fulcrum's Intersect and the Intersect I downloaded when I was nine in my dad's office before he left. It will also eliminate all the stale data." He was still lying under her until he noticed that it was raining and quickly flipped them around so that he was hovering over her.

"So what do you need to complete the 3.0?" She asks, intrigued.

"Oh! I have inside men getting me the entire databases from Mossad, KGB, FBI, DEA, CIA, NSA, MI6, MI5, Navy SEALS, SAS, GIGN, Interpol, SAT, GSG 9, Spetsnaz, BOPE, GEO, JTF2, CSI, ASI, ASD, NSI, BIA, NZSIS, SSS, DGFO, DIO, AGI, SMISS, ONA, FIS, BSI, FSS, MID, CSIS, NCIS, Intelligence Burea, Shin Bet, NDS, DR, BGISS, Special Branch, DDIS, SI, Securitate, Lekem, SID. Wow, there are a lot of Intelligence Agencies around the world but yeah, I also have tons of terrorist and rogue spy organisations' databases being sent to me like The Ring's Intersect and Alexi Volkoff's HYDRA network will all be uploaded into the Intersect 3.0 and it will all be going into my head." He said with a smile.

"So essentially, you will know everything?" She asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Well not EVERYTHING, but a lot, sure." He said while looking over everything in his head.

"What are you going to call the 3.0? Any special Nerdy names?" She said, half-jokingly.

"Well… I was thinking about calling it the force butt… I don't think telekinesis is in it." Sarah giggled at that.

"How about… The Spider Bite?" She offers.

"Yes! You are a genius!" He then smashes his lips into hers and they stay like that for 10 minuted until they take a short break to catch a breath.

* * *

"Chuck?" She asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" He asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Are we still going out on that date tonight?" She questions, trying to hide the hope in her voice.

"Oh, yeah, you can't get rid of me that easily." He grins at her.

"Thank, god. I am so excited about tonight." She declares, sporting a huge grin as she hops up and looks around. As Chuck gets up, Sarah asks him.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

 **A/N And there is Chapter 10 of An Undead Saviour! It seams that most people prefer this story as opposed to Octagon due to some of the more adult themes in Octagon. If you don't like it, feel free to tell me what you don't like about it but please don't insult me or my stories, they are what I want them to be, live with it. But do feel free to review and/or PM me if you want to give me your input on what I could do better. Also, I have a new story up, "Chuck vs The Larkinsect" please check that out as well. Adios!**


	11. Chapter 11: Spy Door

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own "Chuck"**_

 _ **Chapter 10: "Spy Door"**_

* * *

 _Previously in 'An Undead Saviour'_

 _"Chuck?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Where the hell are we?"_

 _"I have no idea."_

* * *

It took them over 2 hours to make their way back to the car, it turns out that Chuck wasn't joking about the Intersect helping him with running techniques as they had run for over 5 miles, and they hadn't even realised it.

When they reached Sarah's hotel room, Sarah turned around to him and kissed him gently before turning back and getting out of the car. Before she closed the car, she leaned back into her Porsche. "Chuck, I'm warning you, if you crash my car, I will kick your ass for breaking it, then wait until your fully healed and kick your ass again for getting yourself hurt." She warned, and then closed the door and walked into the hotel.

Chuck just smiled and shook his head, pulling out of the parking space and driving off to his apartment. He was still smiling as he jumped through the 'Spy Door', he renamed it after Morgan moved out after their fight in the Buy More (More Chuck roundhouse kicking him and knocking him out than an actual fight).

And then a couple of days after that Chuck pulled Morgan up about not paying any of the rent or bills. Chuck has barely seen him since, which he was thankful for as Chuck finally has both eyes open and he can see that all Morgan did was hold him back. Morgan always screwed up any intimate moments with Sarah, he kept invading his privacy, then giving him false advice. But now, Chuck could finally see, and he was ready to move on.

So, now Chuck is putting on a tux, getting ready for his date with Sarah, and he must say that his physique has definitely changed for the better ever since beginning training in Prague.

 _He could remember Beckman tormenting him about not shooting anyone, thinking he was still scared of killing someone, and although at the time it was partially true, it was really because he just really wanted to hit someone._ He chuckled at that thought.

He quickly texted Sarah, telling her that he would be picking her up in an hour. He smiled at his reflection, hoping that Sarah appreciates all of the effort that he put into looking good for her.

* * *

An hour later, he pulled into Sarah's usual parking space at the Maison23 and jumped out of the car, closing the door behind him, he breathed in the cool breeze before jogging towards the stairs and running up them to the eighth floor and then walking swiftly to Sarah's door, opening it without knocking silently, tip toeing towards the bathroom door and then leaning against the door frame watch her do her make-up, oblivious to him being there.

Deciding to have some fun with her, he pulled out his phone and texted her.

 **CB_CCLSW4E – Hey just wanted to know if you're ready yet.**

 **SWLCB2007 – Nearly, just finishing makeup you coming over yet?**

 **CB_CCLSW4E – Na.**

 **SWLCB2007 – Why not? Are you blowing me off, or has something come up? Is there a mission?**

 **CB_CCLSW4E – No! God no. It's just I can't come over.**

 **SWLCB2007 – Why?**

"Because I'm already here." He said, causing her to spin around throwing a knife at him. Chuck was prepared though, so he flashed and caught it before it could reach his eye.

"Oh my god Chuck! Don't do that! I could have killed you! Ohmygod I am so sorry, please don't be angry it's just that I was startled and I thought that someone was attacking me and…" He stopped her by kissing her passionately.

"I thought I was supposed to be the rambling one in this relationship?" He grinned at her blush. "And no I'm not angry, I think it was really sexy the way you threw that knife at me without even looking, like wow. I'm not even sure the 2.0 is that accurate." He commented. Sarah noticed that he said 2.0 instead of Intersect which clearly means that he thinks the 3.0 is better than her, and he is probably right, but that won't stop her from challenging him when he downloads it.

"Ready to go?" He asks her.

"Yeah, let's go." They left, locking the door behind them and walked arm-in-arm to the elevator. As soon as they were in the elevator they initiated a full-blown make-out session and swiftly fixed themselves before the doors opened.

When they reached the Porsche, Chuck opened the passenger door for Sarah and then closed the door behind her and walked round the car to slip into the drivers' seat. He buckled up and after making sure Sarah had also buckled in, started the car with enough force to blast through concrete.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant in 8 minutes with a half hour before their reservation.

"So what should we do for half an hour?" Chuck asks, glancing down at his watch.

"I have an idea…" she said quietly before pulling him into a fierce kiss. They stayed like that for 28 minutes before heading out of the car and into the restaurant where they were instantly brought to their table and taking their orders.

"So, Chuck. What have you been spending your spare time on recently? I noticed that your gaming consoles where all unplugged. And there are a lot less nerd stuff there, did Morgan move out?" She asked, making conversation.

"Uhhhh… yeah, Morgan moved out after we had an argument about how he wasn't paying any of the bills or the taxes so we agreed that if he isn't going to be paying to live there, then he shouldn't live there at all. Also, yeah, I'm mainly using the consoles as decorations instead of playing them, I guess they just aren't as appealing to me as they were before. I guess I'm just too busy with all of the missions, my work-out sessions at the gym, going out on dates with stunningly beautiful blonde spies, you know, the usual." He gave her a small smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyone in particular I need to worry about?" Sarah asks,

"Oh! There were some girls that I found where particularly fetching…" He gave her a smirk.

"Who are these people?" She said with a touch of jealousy. _Is he really seeing other people?_

"Oh well, there was this girl down in San Diego, brunette, cute messy hair, braces, I think her name was Jennifer Burton actually. Sound familiar?" He teased.

"No I don't believe so… Who are these other women?" She asks, still blushing from his earlier compliments.

"Well, there was a beautiful French blonde woman I met while on holiday over at Paris, I believe her name was Elaina Truffaut. Very sexy." He wiggled is eyebrows.

She giggled as she blushed even harder.

"Another woman was actually married but I think I could seduce her into leaving her husband for me, another blonde, American, her name was Eva Anderson. Ring any bells?" Chuck smiled as she blushed even harder which he didn't think possible.

"Alright, I'll stop embarrassing you and your many names but I must say, Mr Anderson was a very stupid man for not pleasuring his wife properly that she had to get another man to feed her hunger." He then chuckles as she blushes an even darker shade of red.

"So, are you seeing any other men on the side?" Chuck asks.

* * *

"Yes, one but he is an ass, he is incredibly stubborn and he treats me horribly, I wouldn't be surprised if he started calling me his whore or his bitch but… I would honestly love to be his whore or his bitch, he is incredibly handsome, he can really fit out a tux and he definitely knows how to persuade a woman to do whatever he wants. I don't love him but… he is something else, his name is Charles Carmichael, have you met him?" She asks innocently.

"No, I can't say that I have but he seems like a smart man." He smirks. "But I honestly don't think he would call you such dehumanizing names, he seems way to gentleman-like to be so cruel." Chuck gives her hand a god squeeze to reassure her that he is telling her the truth.

"Thank you Chuck, I love you." She tells him. He smiles in response and is about to say something but the waiter chooses that moment to serve them their dinner.

"Eat up, you will need it for what I have planned next." He smiles at her.

"Okay Chuck, I will take your word for it." She gives him a dazzling smile.

Hey finish their dinners with pleasant small talk and they decide to share an ice-cream sundae for dessert. They each feed each other using tea spoons.

It takes them over twenty minutes but they both found it incredibly romantic. As they walk outside Chuck can't help but think;

 _If she thinks that was romantic, wait until she sees what I have planned next._

* * *

 **A/N Hey! There's chapter 11 of my OG story. Just wanted to ask everyone reading a question. What do you think about the whole Sam debacle? I personally believe that Sam was just made up and Sarah is her birth name, which is exactly what it will be in all of my stories.**

 **Adios.**


End file.
